Fallen
by l0velyfe
Summary: When Ron gets spliced, how will he recover, and how will Hermione react? Are there hidden feelings? - My take on the Deathly Hallows Part 1, during the time they live in a tent. - /Romione/
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title: **_Fallen

_**Pairing: **_Ron/Hermione (Romione)

_**Summary (extended):**_Beginning follows the basic outline of The Deathly Hallows, Part I, with few deviations. Develops into a story focused more around the love between Ron and Hermione. There will be fluff, there will be sexual content, and there will be cussing. With this story, I intend to capture the beauty and struggle of their affection. So enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_I'm not JK Rowling; I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that's another story.

_**Individual chapter rating: **_PG-13

_**A/N: **_Yaaay, I'm back! From the dead! Joke. But really, I'm so excited to present this brand new story to you. This is actually my first time writing a Ron/Hermione fanfic, but it feels all-too familiar to me. I won't bore you too much with this author's note, I promise. This story will be from Hermione's POV, unless I decide to change it up and show it from Ron's or Harry's. Chapters will average around 1,200 words. I decided to write my first T-rated story with this pairing. Although it feels a bit weird to not include any sexual scenes, I think it went rather well. So enjoy this little taste, and tell me what you think! =)

_**(Insert line)**_

Fallen

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter One_

_- __Ron's Injury__ - _

_**(Insert line)**_

Out of all the questionable things in the world, this was not one of them. This was truth; fact; undeniable and undisputable. Harry Potter was definitely above everybody, in his own way.

Really, who could ever compare with "The Boy Who Lived"? Who could propose something more glorious and courageous than the things he had accomplished, the people he'd defeated? His greatness was inconceivable, indeed. He left other people in his wake, sputtering as they struggled to their feet. His charisma was like an unwritten rule.

Now, this prominence was not limited to his magical abilities. This was precisely why others had labeled me as "bloody mad". I just had to be mentally ill, to pass up the opportunity to be with him, right? Wrong. These accusations just amused me in the beginning, but now they downright irritate me. It would be too much trouble to tell everyone the truth, but if I did, I would tell them that they were terribly mistaken. This was not a choice between Harry or Ron. No, this was a completely different situation altogether. I had never seen Harry that way. Yes, from the moment we met at a mere 11 years old, I had loved him. But he had always been like the brother I'd never had. It was my destiny to assist him throughout this dangerous journey; we all knew how much he needed my help.

Ron, on the other hand, had always been appealing to me. From the initial curiosity, to the crush I'd developed on him in our 4th year, I had never viewed him as a simple friend. Over the past three and a half years, that crush had blossomed into something else… Something different. Something much deeper, that threatened to rip apart my insides at times.

Now, I am not a clueless, lovesick dimwit. I know Ron feels something too. It's there, in the way he touches my hand or arm, or the way he stands so close to me. I see it in the way I catch him looking at me. But for some reason, neither of us could put an end to our suffering. For once in my life, I stood face-to-face with something that my magic couldn't do for me.

It seemed strange to me, for Ron and I to have any attraction towards each other. The phrase "opposites attract" seemed to take effect here. Where Ron was brash and stubborn, I was rational. Ron was also endlessly clumsy. He was unpredictable with a wand. I was the most talented witch to attend Hogwarts for quite some time. Ron did what he must to pass classes – that included copying my work, because I was dedicated and even passionate about my schoolwork. And lastly, the bitter truth. Ron was a Pureblood. I was a Mudblood.

Ron had never found that term appropriate. In fact, every time Malfoy had spit that word at me in the six years we'd spent at Hogwarts, Ron had defended me fiercely. Sometimes all that held him back was my repetition of "he isn't worth it". I had wondered about it more than once – about why a Pureblood would take so much offense to a word invented by his own kind to insult "blood traitors".

Reeling in my overly complicated mind, I attempted to focus on the task before me. All those thoughts had been swarming in my head as I absentmindedly muttered spells to conceal our presence in the forest.

"Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum…"

I stared at my hands with glazed eyes. They were crimson. Red from his blood. I was instantly reminded of the horrendous nightmare I'd had where I'd murdered him. Now sick to my stomach and breaking into a cold sweat similar to the one I'd been in when I'd woken up, I turned around. Worry began to take over my mind once again.

His lifeless form was sprawled on the dirt. Taking a few tentative steps forward, I clenched my wand tighter to cease the trembling of my hand. Ron's arm had stopped bleeding, but crimson still covered his shoulder, bicep, and the left side of his face. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I fell to my knees beside him. Harry raised weary green eyes.

"Will he be okay?"

Slowly, I nodded, lying to both myself and him. Truthfully, I didn't know. Sure, his wound had closed up, but he had lost so much blood…

"Can I move him?"

I nodded quickly, thankful that Harry was here to keep my mind focused. My eyes locked onto Ron's face. His skin was pale; abnormally so. It seemed nearly translucent as the dark blood and colourful leaves that lie beneath ginger hair contrasted. I turned away as the larger, taller man was lifted into Harry's arms with some difficulty.

Murmuring a spell to clean my hands, I rid the blood from my fingers. Pointing my wand at my bag that lay on the forest floor, I spoke.

"Accio tent."

Setting up our shelter was done distractedly as well. It bothered me immensely; I was always organized in heart, soul and mind._ It's my fault Ron's hurt… I apparated us a second time…_

Harry placed Ron on the only couch the tent supplied. It was wide enough for him to lie on his back; possibly large enough for two people to sleep on their sides. I stood nearby and waited for Harry to turn. When he did, he spoke.

"We need firewood. Can you manage for a bit?"

Suddenly weary, I nodded. I knew what Harry was up to; he needed to escape from this situation. He'd needed more and more time alone lately. Dismissing it, I returned his small smile before he was off.

I remained frozen in that spot, standing there for a long moment before snapping back to reality and going to Ron's side.

Tapping his uninjured arm gently, my spell cleared the blood from his skin. Tucking it back into my boot, I touched his hand. I winced. He was cold. I pinched his wrist, finding that his heart rate was slowing. _That's good. And no temperature…_ Taking his larger hand in my delicate ones, I held it like I had when that love potion had gotten the best of him in our sixth year. Closing my eyes, I concentrated, a whispered spell falling from my lips. Satisfied that he would remain asleep and his body would repair itself, I stood to change my clothes that were soaked with his blood.

_**(Insert line)**_

Nighttime proved to be difficult. While Harry stayed up to keep an eye on Ron and attempt to keep watch as well, I slept fretfully; nightmares making me toss and turn. When it came time for me to relieve him, I was nearly more exhausted than before I'd gone to bed. Nevertheless, I sat at the open end of the tent. I could hardly focus on keeping watch; Ron had begun to stir, and he gained my full attention. He appeared fretful, like I had been. Worried, I held his hand tightly and remained by his side, gazing at his full lips and the dark circles under his firmly shut eyes all night.

_**(Insert line)**_

"Hermione?"

Brightness greeted my consciousness, searing through my eyelids. Although it must be daytime, the coolness of the night remained. A warm hand was on my shoulder. Forcing my eyes open, I found my head resting on Ron's uninjured shoulder. The owner of the hand touching me was none other than Harry. I straightened up, wincing at the pain in my spine from sleeping hunched over all night. My head felt heavier than usual.

Suddenly horrified, my eyes widened. "Harry! Oh, I'm so sorry… Nothing happened, did it?"

Harry shook his head. "It's alright. You were obviously done in." I followed his gaze back to Ron. "How is he?"

Reaching forth to touch the ginger's forehead, I sighed in relief. "No fever. Just clammy." With a worry crease in my forehead, I turned to Harry. "If only I knew a spell that could prevent infection from creeping in…"

"Don't, Hermione. If push comes to shove, we'll take him to Hogwarts. But he'll be fine."

I nodded, subtle tears blurring my vision as Harry moved away. He and I both knew that Hogwarts was probably overrun by Death Eaters by now. They would expect us to go back. It would be too dangerous for us to return there.

We would just have to hope his shoulder healed without any difficulty.

_**(Insert line)**_

The day dragged on. Ron neither made progress nor digressed. I spent my time always by his side; reading, writing, entertaining myself and Harry by practicing charms. At one point, seven little paper butterflies fluttered about the tent, controlled by my raised and. A soft groan was nearly stifled by the butterflies' movements and the crackle of the fire. But it reached my ears.

My wand fell from my hand, followed by the butterflies. Their paper bodies were engulfed in the flames. I spun, pulling myself up to the side of the couch.

His ginger browns were furrowed. Whether it was from pain or confusion, I couldn't tell. The tendons in his neck were strained as his body tensed. Harry lingered over my shoulder, his breath coming fast against my ear.

"What's happening?"

With a determined grunt, I tore what remained off his shirt. With a cry of distress, I recoiled. The scent of blood was strong.

"His wound must have reopened from the strain…" Scrambling to get my bag, I retrieved the Essence of Dittany and poured it on his shoulder once again; five drops instead of only three this time. Still somewhat conscious, Ron grimaced. Slowly, his body relaxed and went limp again. Slightly nauseated with worry, I reached for his shirt and wrapped the wound to help protect it until the skin grew back.

At the pressure from the knot of the shirt, Ron made another small noise of pain. It startled me; I'd been under the impression that he was unconscious. To my astonishment, his lips parted.

"Herm…ione…"

Instantly, I took his hands in mine and gazed at him, both dismayed at his pain and relieved that he was alright.

"I'm here, Ron. Can you hear me?"

His eyes parted into blue-gray slits, and he blinked. Gradually, they opened all the way and searched until they found me. My heart thumped in my chest as I was under his gaze. Waiting for him to speak, I maintained eye contact, finding out just how much I'd missed looking at him and having him look back.

"Bloody hell." I heard Harry smirk, and I couldn't keep the small smile from my face. "What happened to me…?"

I touched his forehead; not so much to check his temperature, but more to just be touching him. "You're hurt, Ron. But we're safe. The best thing you can do is sleep, now," I murmured, brushing hair from his eyes in a nearly too-tender gesture.

Ron's eyes drifted to Harry. "You're both okay?" Harry nodded, and Ron looked at me again, blinking. "And you won't leave me here?"

"No," Harry said first.

"No, Ron. I won't leave you. I promise." I was sure my words had a quite different meaning than he had asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story Title: **_Fallen

_**Pairing: **_Ron/Hermione (Romione)

_**Summary (extended):**_Beginning follows the basic outline of The Deathly Hallows, Part I, with few deviations. Develops into a story focused more around the love between Ron and Hermione. There will be fluff, there will be sexual content, and there will be cussing. With this story, I intend to capture the beauty and struggle of their affection. So enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_I'm not JK Rowling; I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that's another story.

_**Individual chapter rating: **_PG-13

_**A/N: **_So, if you're here, that means you liked the first chapter! Yay! This is a bit shorter, unfortunately, but has some great fluff. As this story progresses, you will find out that Hermione has a deep love for Ron that she has been suppressing for quite awhile now. Hence, the story title; Fallen. Oh, by the way, that title comes from Jason Derulo's "Fallen". So any fans… =) I strongly encourage you to listen to it; it's a beautiful love song. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and kindly give me some feedback!

_**(Insert line)**_

Fallen

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Two_

_- __Falling?__ - _

_**(Insert line)**_

"Remember last year, when McLaggen missed that one bludger during tryouts?"

Ron nodded, setting his cup down on the wooden table next to the couch. I was acutely aware of his tongue swiping the remaining drops of pumpkin tea from his lips. "Yeah. It seemed a bit off, didn' it? Like he was… Charmed…."

"That was me." A sheepish smile followed my words as Ron gaped at me.

"Blimey, 'Mione. Not miss goody-goody anymore."

Still smiling, I glanced at Harry, trying to calm the tingling on my spine from hearing Ron's pet name for me. While my mind attempted to come up with dirty thoughts about me being the opposite of a 'goody-goody', I examined Harry. He was sitting quietly by the fire, only interrupting or joining in our conversation occasionally. Puzzled, I blinked as he returned my gaze.

"I s'pose I should get some sleep. Wake me up at the end of your shift, Hermione?" I nodded, watching him get settled in his sleeping bag. He turned the opposite direction, facing away from us, leaving me wondering if he was offended.

Licking my somewhat dry lips, I turned back to Ron. His eyes were lowered as he cleared his throat, efficiently heightening the awkwardness. He seemed afraid to look at me. Desperate to hear his voice again, I spoke.

"How's your arm?"

Ron turned his head to look sideways at his shoulder. "Ehh, it hurts a bit. Not too bad though." He raised his head, gaze lingering on my lips and nose before finally fixing those grayish-blue eyes on me. My stomach flip-flopped.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" he murmured, his eyes sweeping down my figure, then back up.

Touched by his concern, I looked down. "No, I mean… It's nothing. I was more worried about your shoulder when I noticed it."

Furrowing his brows, he spoke with a newfound authority. "Lemme see."

Biting my lip, I rolled up the sleeve of my dark red sweater, curious to see how it looked now as well. Revealing my forearm, I watched as Ron's outstretched hand touched my wrist. His fingers glided along until they stopped next to the deep, jagged cut on the underside of my arm, just below my elbow. The wound was sealed now, but still hurt. Ron's features were so troubled at my pain; it nearly made my heart melt.

"How'd this get there?"

I swallowed. "Oh, um, I cut it on the way out…" I winced at the memory. "Snagged it on the fireplace at the Ministry." That wasn't entirely true; I'd actually snagged it on the edge of the fireplace because the man that had been chasing us had grabbed my wrist. I had jerked my hand away, causing the sharp edge of the metal to cut my arm.

Ron traced his middle finger over the wound gently. It would have hurt, had it not been his finger touching me. My mind had recreated his touch in many other places, and those dreams invaded my mind at the feel of the real thing. Blushing, I tried to push them away and concentrate on the current.

"Aren't you supposed to be keepin' watch?" he murmured. Half lost in his eyes, I nodded.

"Yes," I simply said, making no move towards the tent opening.

Ron's slight smile lit up his worn-out face. "You've never been one to slack, 'Mione." Allowing his hand to trace back down my arm, his fingers knit loosely into mine. "Go on. I'll still be here when you come back. I promise."

My lips curved into a smile as I reluctantly let go of his hand and stood.

"Tell me right away if your shoulder gets worse, or you feel feverish," I said, moving toward the open tent flap. A small chuckle was uttered behind me.

"Yes, nurse Hermione."

_**(Insert line)**_

The soft rustle from inside the tent told me Harry was awake. Shutting my book, my gaze swept across the landscape before me. All was quiet; stifled by the snow. It had fallen overnight, so the ground was dusted with a fresh white blanket. But that had been the only movement I'd seen all night.

"Hermione."

I turned my head at the sound of Harry's whisper. His face was grave as he nodded, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Suddenly aware of how frozen I was, I pushed through the tent flaps and nearly stumbled down the two stairs to the fire. Holding my hands up to the flames, I shivered.

"Cold?"

I started at the sound of Ron's hoarse voice. Raising my head, I gave him a feeble smile. He had that 'sleepy-just-woke-up' look, and I found it adorable.

"A bit."

He propped himself up on his good elbow, eyes shining in the light from the fire. "Com'ere."

I stood, immediately feeling the chill once I'd left the proximity of the crackling flames. Ron pushed himself up into a sitting position, his face twisting momentarily in pain. Then he leaned back against the couch. I paled.

"Ron, are you really sure you should–"

"'M fine. Com'ere."

A bit apprehensive, I sat beside him, on the side opposite of his injured arm, which was in a sling made out of one of Harry's shirts. Ron's arm came around my shoulder. The moment I felt his warmth, I instinctively folded into his body, breathing a soft _'oh'._

"You're trembling." His voice was a husky murmur as he pulled the blanket over the both of us.

"It's the cold."

My answer wasn't a lie. It was half of the truth. I _was_ cold. But my shaking was also a result of my nervousness. I'd never been so close to him, in his arms like this. In my own state of bliss, I rested my head on his muscled chest and inhaled his scent.

"G'night, 'Mione," he murmured, the sound rumbling in his chest. Already beginning to drift off in my cocoon of warmth, I spoke, my words slurring a bit.

"Goodnight Ron."

_**(Insert line)**_

My dreams were filled of surprising happiness. I saw my parents near the beginning. Tears stung the brown eyes of dream-me at the reminder that I would never be able to see them again. I saw my grandparents, who had passed away years ago. We were all happy, and alive and well.

As if following a sequence, my dreams progressed into Hogwarts. I saw our first year, when I first met Harry and Ron. The troll that had almost killed us all in the bathroom. Our second year, when I researched in the library to figure out what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was. The scenes faded in and out before me, as if I was watching a summary of my life so far.

Third year came with memories of Sirius and Buckbeak, and my Time Turner that I'd used to make it to all my classes. Fourth year was represented by the Yule Ball. I saw myself in my pink dress, and could remember the exact pain I'd felt when Ron hadn't asked me to go with him.

My final two years were centered around Ron. My dreams seemed to know how my world had slowly begun to revolve around him as the years went on. By the end of my dream, I saw Lavender and Ron together, kissing like they had right before me in the Gryffindor common room. I was falling, down, farther and farther, surrounded in black, and just as I reached the bottom, I jolted awake.

My breath came heavy, and the sound filled the silent tent. Ron's warmth against my back was nothing but agonizing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story Title:**_Fallen

_**Pairing: **_Ron/Hermione (Romione)

_**Summary (extended):**_Beginning follows the basic outline of The Deathly Hallows, Part I, with few deviations. Develops into a story focused more around the love between Ron and Hermione. There will be fluff, there will be sexual content, and there will be cussing. With this story, I intend to capture the beauty and struggle of their affection. So enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_I'm not JK Rowling; I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that's another story.

_**Individual chapter rating: **_PG-13

_**A/N: **_Well, chapter three. This is so so short, and I apologize. The story just worked out this way; I couldn't combine the next sequence of events with this one or it would be almost 3,000 words. So think of it like this - you'll have the next chapter to look forward to, because it will be long! Actually, this chappie has some good content. It is perhaps a bit upsetting, and contains a big event in the book and movie as well. Enjoy! R&R!

_**(Insert line)**_

Fallen

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Three_

_- __Losing Him__ - _

_**(Insert line)**_

At the scent of food, my stomach growled. I ignored it as I made my way to Ron. He looked sleepier than usual, as if he was developing a cold. I pushed the upsetting thought away and set the bowl in front of him.

"I brought you some soup, Ron."

He looked up at me, managing a feeble smile. "Thanks." Sitting up, he sighed heavily and picked up the spoon. Satisfied that he was going to eat, I turned to go prepare some food for Harry and I as well.

"Any luck?"

"No." Harry's tone was both frustrated and angry. As hard as I tried, I knew I would never understand his hatred toward Voldemort. The grudge he held was far more personal.

Moving around the table, I touched his shoulder gently. "You'll find them, Harry." With a heavy sigh, he hung his head. Pacing my other hand on his shoulder, I massaged lightly. "You need to relax. And you needn't tell Ron. He doesn't need to worry about something like that right now."

"Right."

He fell silent, and I concentrated on loosening the knots in his shoulders.

"What's all this, then?"

Jumping at the break of silence, my hands flew from Harry's shoulders. Ron was standing in the makeshift doorway, a look of repulsion and resentment on his face. Besides the concern and astonishment I faced at his sudden ability to stand, I was alarmed at his assumptions.

"Ron, this isn't what–"

"Don't kid me, Hermione. I'm not that daft." Stunned, I remained silent. He'd never before spoken to me that way. His eyes narrowed as he lowered his voice. "Blimey, I had no idea my best mate fancied the girl I did."

Harry stood up quickly, anger overtaking him. "You think I'm that much of a git? That's foul."

If I had been listening, I would have heard Ron's bitter retort. But I was in my own world, tears brimming in my eyes._ Did. He __**did**__ fancy me._

"D'you know how much stress I'm under? I don't need this from my supposed 'friend' whose supposed to be helping me!"

"Well I'm sure Hermione's been 'helping' you a lot!"

At the sound of my name spoken from his lips, I was brought out of my unaware state. Hurrying forward, I pushed between the two yelling men.

"Stop! STOP!"

Ron's glaring gaze switched between Harry and I, and I could hear the dark-haired boy's harsh breath from behind me. Finally, Ron spoke.

"I don't need either of you, and you don't need me. So I think I'll be on my way." Turning his back on me, he stalked out of the tent and disappeared, leaving the tent flaps to sway in the breeze.

"Oh…" Spinning quickly to check that Harry was alright, I saw him sit back down in defeat. I rushed after Ron.

"Ron!" The bitter wind stung my cheeks the moment I left the safety of the tent, and played with my words, making them sound foreign. Snow caught in my hair and swirled around me, making it difficult to see. "Ron!" I could see his figure near the edge of the river. It appeared he was about to apparate.

"RON!" Stumbling towards him, I was convinced he would be gone by the time I got there, and I would be left with nothing but the chilling storm. When my hand closed around his warm wrist, I was surprised to find that the shape I saw was still real.

"Ron, don't go." My voice shook terribly. Looking up at him, I tried to see his face. He wasn't looking at me. "Ron?"

"Why'd you do it?" His voice was emotionless. Confused, I shook my head. "I guess being 'The Chosen One' really is–"

"Ron, nothing happened between Harry and I! Nothing ever has, and nothing ever will! Please listen to me…"

Tears blurred my vision, and I couldn't tell if the wetness on my cheeks was from the whirling snow or not. Holding tight to his wrist, I tried to get his attention.

"Ron, Harry's always been my friend. Nothing more! There's always been someone else…" Silence. "I need you here. Please. Don't leave."

My body was shaking from both the intense cold and emotional strain. The soft sobs falling from my lips were lost in the howling wind.

"Sorry 'Mione."

I opened my eyes, the hand that had been holding his wrist falling limply to my side. He was gone.

The sobs came harder now. The pain pricked my skin – or was that the snow? Perhaps I was dying from the cold. No, I felt something warm around my shoulder. There was a voice. It was Harry. Just as warmth enveloped, my body gave into the exhaustion and I collapsed. Everything faded to black as Ron's blue-gray eyes swam in my vision.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story Title: **_Fallen

_**Pairing: **_Ron/Hermione (Romione)

_**Summary (extended):**_Beginning follows the basic outline of The Deathly Hallows, Part I, with few deviations. Develops into a story focused more around the love between Ron and Hermione. There will be fluff, there will be sexual content, and there will be cussing. With this story, I intend to capture the beauty and struggle of their affection. So enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_I'm not JK Rowling; I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that's another story.

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for violence

_**A/N: **_Here it is! As promised, it's longer; nearly as long as chapter one. This chapter has a lot of drama, action, and a bit of romance. I had to look up all the curses in this chapter! I didn't bother telling you what they are; if you know, great. If you don't and you really want to know, Google them. Fair warning: this ends with a cliffy. Enjoy it to the fullest!

_**(Insert line)**_

Fallen

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Four_

_- __The Savior__ - _

_**(Insert line)**_

The brown mug shook in my hands, making the cocoa inside ripple. My trembling was not a result of the cold anymore; the flames before me licked upwards, reaching for the tent ceiling. No, my shivering was from the distress that was controlling my body and mind.

It had been four days since he left. Everything was more hushed. The atmosphere was a mixture of depression and anger. The tension was high; at times, it seemed like I could nearly feel the static in the air. Harry, under so much pressure to find the Horcruxes and destroy them, was an emotional hurricane. Add Ron's abrupt departure and you have an even more upset Harry and a completely useless me.

The stars were bright tonight. The cool air was refreshing and invigorating; nothing like the past stormy days. Good traveling weather.

The thought crossed my mind once again. And, once again, I dismissed it. Going to look for Ron was completely out of the question. I couldn't leave Harry alone and vulnerable. And I had no idea where Ron was._ In a hotel room with some woman from a bar. _The crack on my heart grew larger at the absurd thought my mind had conjured.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I hugged them as I observed the little stalks of grass that poked up through the snow. They quivered in the wind. _I won't cry. _Tonight was eerily quiet. Although the wind moved the grass, the trees and tent were still. Slightly unnerved, I promptly buried my nose in my book again.

_Crack._

Shoving my book down, my eyes searched for the source of the threatening sound. I could see nothing in the dim glow of the slivered moon. Holding my breath, I set my book down and stood, slowly, as to not make a sound.

_**Crack.**_

Again. I raised my wand, taking a few tentative steps forward. It was probably a bad decision to stray from the tent, but curiosity got the best of me. Wand at the ready, I moved around a large tree trunk. Everything was far too motionless, and the fine hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

A white flash caught my eye, and I spun to deflect the spell with a cry of alarm. Looking around wildly for the owner of the curse, another came from behind me. _More than one._ Barely blocking it, I backed up against a tree. _What became of my protection charms?_

"Lumos…"

A soft golden glow erupted from the tip of my wand. Now able to see my own hands in the dark forest, I soon realized that my attackers could also see me easily. Curses and hexes flew from left and right. Trying to defend myself, I was only able to send back few spells of my own. A yell of pain told me that my Conjunctivitus curse hit someone directly.

One hex narrowly missed my ear and broke a tree branch in half. I barely escaped from the falling wood, twisting my ankle and hitting the gray rocks hard. Now injured, I struggled to avoid the red flash of a Crucio with a flick of my wand.

I was beat. There were multiple enemies, hidden in the dark. They were most likely Death Eaters. I would be cruelly tortured, or maybe killed, eventually. My breath came in short gasps as I panicked.

_I'll never see Ron again…_

I heard him shout it. Avada Kedavra. The spell was coming right for me. Perfect aim. The jet of green light seemed to move in slow motion as it stretched toward me. I had no way of dodging it, and this curse had no blocking spell. It was over.

Two things then happened simultaneously. First, something obstructed my view of the emerald light. It was what seemed to be a sweater. Then, someone was in front of me. The explosion of green fire was blinding, and for a moment I feared it had hit my savior, which I assumed to be Harry. I then realized it must have hit the sweater, because a stream of water flew from his pointed wand to put out the green flames dancing on the fabric.

"Confringo!"

Looking up, I stared in both horror and shock. There was no mistaking that voice.

"Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" The redhead looked about wildly, unable to see his opponents. Pushing myself up painfully, I raised my wand and murmured two words.

"Homenum Revelio…!"

As if put on a spotlight, all the people around us lit up, their appearances apparent now. I counted them quickly – one, two, three, four… The fifth and final was mere feet to my right. A scream tore from my throat as Ron deflected his curse and sent his own back. The Death Eater promptly fell to the ground, disarmed.

Ron remained in front of me, protective and determined. Countless spells were shot back and forth, and I lost track of who was still in the battle. I heard Ron get hit with a Legilimens curse; he couldn't hit that caster with a spell because they could see his thoughts. Tapping my ankle with my wand, I muttered a quiet spell.

"Episkey." My cry of pain followed the word as my bones realigned themselves, but I soon found I could move.

Upon standing, I discovered that Ron had disarmed or injured all but one. Assuming he was the one who could see Ron's thoughts, I leaned over Ron's shoulder and pointed my wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The Death Eater's body went stiff, and they fell to the found, immobilized. Ron turned to me, all sorts of apologies and relief in his eyes.

"Wait."

Hurrying past him, I knelt next to the nearest victim. "Obliviate," I whispered. The woman, still conscious, blinked in bewilderment. "Evanesco." Her body was gone.

"Quickly. If they're alive, erase their memories and vanish them. If not… Get rid of their bodies, somehow," I spoke quietly to Ron. He nodded and went to work.

My second Death Eater was simply stupefied, but the final one's robes were soaked with blood. He was dead. Stepping back, I whispered a shaky curse.

"Incendio."

The body burst into flames. Ron joined me as we watched the remains of his body burn to ashes. The smell was awful.

When it was over, Ron and I moved over to the tree with the fallen branch. Ron bent to scoop up his burnt sweater before speaking the first rational words between us.

"Looks like I showed up in the nick of time. Bloody hell, this was my favorite sweater."

It was a relief to know that he hadn't changed. Smiling slightly, I watched him. He gathered up the mess of fabric and turned to me. He stuffed his free hand in his pocket.

"My Deluminator led me back to you," he murmured, pulling the little object from his pocket. Before I could ask how or why, he began to explain. "I was sitting in a coffee shop in a train station – that's where I was, by the way. Just wandering around. Anyway, I took it out and I heard your name. I thought it was just my head, 'cause I'd just been thinking 'bout you. But I heard it, clear, in my head." His lowered his eyes, kicking the dirt. "A white light came out of the tip, and moved into my chest. Somehow, I knew it would take me back to you guys. So I closed my eyes and thought of your face as hard as I could. And now…" He looked around. "Here I am."

While I gazed at him, I struggled to resist the urge to completely forgive him and hug him and make a desperate fool of myself. My dignity insisted it stay intact. Instead, I allowed anger to take over.

"You leave, then spontaneously decide to come back and save my life, then think you're all dandy, Ronald?"

"Well, I reckon you've saved my life loads of times, 'Mione." He wasn't making this easy. "So I owe you one anyway."

I shook my head, crossing my arms. "I told you I needed you, yet you left. I am furious with you." I stalked past him, and soon heard his sulky footsteps follow.

"Hermione!"

Harry ran down the leafy hill, alarmed at my appearance. Then, "Ron…?" His tone was confused and surprised. Harry hugged me; a quick, fleeting embrace, as not to duplicate negative past experiences.

"So you're back, then?"

Ron's eyes, shining a silvery-gray in the dim moonlight, rested on Harry. "Yeah, I 'spose I am."

"Well okay then." Harry surveyed me. "What happened to you?"

_**(Insert line)**_

The wolves dwelling in the forest howled in the distance. We sat around the crackling fire, in the presence of a now sleeping Ron. Sprawled on the sleeping back, he snored ever-so-softly.

"We vanished the bodies after we erased their memories. But oh, Harry, Ron was amazing. I've never seen him use a wand with suck skill. He disarmed four trained Death Eaters!"

Harry, looking at the ginger-haired man, shook his head. "Ron may have been brilliant, but now they know we're here. We have to move the tent somewhere else."

"Ireland?"

Harry smirked, gazing at me. "That might work. In the morning, though. You and Ron get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Nodding, I watched him get up and exit, leaving me with the sleeping form of Ron. As much as I tried to stay mad at him, the gravitational pull I felt towards him made it impossible. Giving in, I crawled to him and lay next to him. _He's asleep, anyhow. He won't know. _Resting my head lightly on his outstretched arm, I examined his face. The little bits of stubble above his upper lip and on his chin were strangely endearing. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the feel of his warm breath against my face. He was so close. So warm. So perfect. This was where I wanted to be, always. Where I wanted to stay.

When I opened my eyes, I stared into blue-gray eyes that returned my affection.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story Title: **_Fallen

_**Pairing: **_Ron/Hermione (Romione)

_**Summary (extended):**_Beginning follows the basic outline of The Deathly Hallows, Part I, with few deviations. Develops into a story focused more around the love between Ron and Hermione. There will be fluff, there will be sexual content, and there will be cussing. With this story, I intend to capture the beauty and struggle of their affection. So enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_I'm not JK Rowling; I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but that's another story.

_**Individual chapter rating: **_T for sexual references

_**A/N: **_Oh wow, I didn't expect this to end so soon. I was going to make it longer, but my mind has other plans. Onto the next story! But I did have fun spending my time on this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. If it is widely requested, I would be willing to perhaps write a sequel, or do an author's cut of the Ron/Hermione scene in this chapter (the cut would come with an intense M-rating). Anyway, let me know! Thank you all =)

_**(Insert line)**_

Fallen

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Chapter __Five_

_- __The __Finale__ - _

_**(Insert line)**_

He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like eternity. All was relatively quiet, save for the distant howl of the wolves. Only when I had discovered the flecks of green in his eyes and I was convinced he'd explored the depths of my soul, did he speak.

"I couldn' do it, 'Mione. I couldn' be away from you like that." His voice was but a murmur; quiet and soft. His eyes strayed from mine to linger on my lips. "You've got no idea what those summers did to me. Blimey, I'm happier now, even with all the danger, just because I don't have to be away from you for so long."

Searching his eyes, I found nothing but honesty. But he was afraid. The man who had just fought skilled Death Eaters fearlessly was afraid of little, harmless me. Smiling faintly, my eyes shifted to his hand as it appeared from under the blankets. I met his gaze once again as his fingers touched my cheek. The pads of his fingers were so soft, contrasting with his palm, which I knew was toughened from Quidditch.

Holding my breath, I waited, but all he did was smooth his thumb over my skin. Closing my eyes, I leaned into his touch. "I'm glad you came back. I would not be alive, otherwise."

"You brought me back, Hermione," he murmured as I rested my temple against his shoulder. Our bodies were flush with the lightest of touches. "You'll always bring me back to where I need to be."

I felt him rest his head against mine, exhaling slowly. Not really caring if Harry found us like this in the morning, I basked in the bliss of being enveloped in his warmth; his delightfully addicting scent.

_The past four nights alone, then this… It was worth it._

_**(Insert line)**_

Slinging my back over my shoulder, I followed Harry, with Ron by my side.

"We're apparating, aren't we?" Ron questioned. His tone was apprehensive; it was pretty obvious why.

"Yes. Once we get out of the forested area. More of a clear shot." Harry remained ahead of us, and we fell silent as we walked.

The sound of leaves crunching under out feet broke the quiet atmosphere of the woods. Trusting Harry knew where he was going, I kept my head down to watch for tree roots that could potentially trip me. For one short moment, Ron's hand touched mine, accidentally brushing it. My heart picked up speed, and I struggled not to blush. Ron pretended not to have noticed it.

Birds chirped nearby, lingering in the branches above. Then it happened again. Only this time, he held on. His fingers wove into mine. His hand was so warm, and engulfed my own. Unable to hide my blush this time, I glanced at him, lips slightly parted in surprise. His lopsided smirk was trademark "Ron". Smiling, I walked closer to him.

_I'm still dreaming…_

_**(Insert line)**_

Standing at the top of the world, I admired the view. Green stretched as far as the eye could see. Gulls floated overhead the blue-green lakes. Like stained glass, the water shimmered and reflected the flying bodies. The wind whipped against my figure, blowing my hair back forcefully.

"Enjoying the view?"

Turning to face Ron, I brushed my light brown curls from my face. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

His expression was serene. "Come with me?" He extended a hand. "I want to show you something."

_**(Insert line)**_

"What'll happen, if we can't find all the Horcruxes?"

Moving away from the lakeshore, I sat cross-legged next to him. He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms, legs outstretched. "We will. We have to believe we will." Regarding him with slight apprehension, I shook my head. "It's daunting."

"And to think, with all this going on; all these things that are so much larger than us, and we're so concerned about…" His voice trailed off, but I knew what he meant._ We're both so caught up in our relationship. It's silly, really._ Gazing at Ron, I furrowed my brows.

"It's what makes us human. What we have that Voldemort never will," I spoke softly.

Ron's eyes were captivating. "Love."

I adverted my gaze to the glittering ripples of water. Falling silent, I felt at peace for the first time in months.

"I'm keepin' watch tonight, yeah?"

"Yes," I mumbled, recollecting my thoughts as I rejoined the conscious world. "Then me."

All was quiet again as I watched a ladybug crawl on my scarf, which lay on the ground beside Ron's knee.

"Did you get better sleep last night with me there?"

Turning to look at him immediately, I nearly shouted. "How do you know that?"

"Bloody hell." Ron held his hands up in mock surrender. "You talk in your sleep, 'Mione. Don't kill me."

His words emitted a smirk from me. Moving to sit on my feet, I narrowed my eyes. "How dare you listen to my sleep-talk? I might have to…" Crawling toward him, I clicked my teeth at him. He laughed.

"Oh no."

"Attack you!" His eyes widened.

"'Mione, don't–" I pounced. "Aah!" He impulsively tickled me, forcing me into a breathless surrender.

"No, don't, Ron… Please don't, aah!" As I collapsed onto him in a giggling mess, he ceased the torture, the sound of his laughter resonating through his chest.

"Ahem."

Raising my head, I felt my cheeks burn at the fight of Harry. What made it worse was his knowing grin.

"Aren't you two joining me for dinner?"

_**(Insert line)**_

"'Night Harry," I murmured, passing him on my way out of the tent.

It was chilly outside, but the sky was clear. All the stars were visible, as well as a swollen full moon. The orange flames of the fire emitted cozy warmth as I sat next to Ron on the log. He was rubbing his hands together.

"Aren't you goin' to bed?"

Shaking my head, I stole a glance at him. "Not quite yet. I'm not tired."

Ron sighed, and I distracted my mind by staring at the fire.

"I reckon Harry's asleep?"

Blinking, I shrugged, but his words jogged my memory. Slipping my wand from its concealed place in my pocket, I discreetly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Muffliato," I whispered, flicking my wand toward the tent.

"'Mione?"

"Hm?" I responded, a bit too fast. Stuffing my wand back in my pocket, I turned my head toward him. He either didn't notice my somewhat sneaky actions, or chose to ignore them.

"D'you think its time for me to cut my hair?"

I raised my eyebrows. His question was so absurd; so out of place, that it was all I could do to stifle a giggle.

"No, I think your hair looks better when it's a bit shaggy." He smiled, and then silence fell over us again. I turned my gaze to the forest beyond the fire, to my left. Wolves called to each other, their howls majestic. I turned to Ron to ask him how close he thought they were.

Then it happened. The breath I had inhaled never came out. He was so close; within mere inches of my face. The scent of his breath triggered the closure of my eyes.

It was the gentlest touch of lips. Once he realized I wasn't going to try to escape, he pressed his mouth to mine, arms coming around my body. Dizzy, I succumbed to him without hesitation. My heart was fit to pound out of my chest when he finally pulled back.

"I've wanted to do that for years."

Trembling slightly, I let out a soft breath of laughter. He kissed my temple.

"Good thing you cast that charm on Harry," he murmured. I blushed; he _had_ noticed! I raised my eyes to his as he continued. "Because I'm gonna put it to the test."

My eyes grew wide at what he was getting at. Blushing, I watched his eyes shift to follow the movements of his fingers as he undid the top button of my shirt. Wrapping my fingers around his wrists, I ceased his movements.

His gray eyes, full of promise, met mine. "Don't you trust me?"

My mouth was so dry that I feared my ability to speak would fail me. Letting out a soft breath, I nodded. "Yes."

His kiss was chaste.

_**(Insert line)**_

The sun dawned much too early. Stretching luxuriously, I winced a bit at the soreness. Paying it no mind, I opened my eyes into slits and peered around. No sign of Ron; he was still outside, having stayed to keep guard after our affair. Mortified at the thought of Harry's suspicions, I'd insisted that I go in once twilight appeared. Letting my mind linger on recollections of last night, I sat up and stretched once again.

Movement came from Harry's sleeping bag. I smiled at his unruly hair as he rolled over. Upon seeing me awake, he propped himself up on one elbow.

His hand shifted under the sheet, and he produced his wand. Holding it up, I eyed him in confusion. _Curious. What's he…?_

His lips stretched into a grin. "Nice try with Muffliato, Hermione."

FIN.


End file.
